The Tale of Robin, Girl Wonder
by puzzlemistress
Summary: this is the story of the orgin of how batman and robin became a family and the dynamic duo. How Bruce wayne and Danielle grayson became father a daughter and how robin was born...female dick grayson... ON HOLD! SORRY!
1. Adoption day

Bruce pov

Today I am nervous out of my mind. And it takes a lot to make me nervous. Now thinking about I change my mind, I'm scared stiff. The reason is because I'm adopting

Danielle. Well I hope she will say yes. I arrive at the orphanage and take a shaky breath. I know I'm doing the right thing but I don't know how to be a parent. My dad

didn't teach me how to be a parent. But you live and you learn right. I walk up to the door and walk in. The place looks like Arkham and smells like molding food. I walk

up to the main office desk to see an old woman with bags under her eyes and a pink dress with flowers.

"May I help you?" She says with a fake smile on her face.

"I am here to adopt Danielle Grayson." I reply as nice possible.

"Alright. Give me a second."

She goes to the phone and called for a man named "Warden." The Warden looks about 6'2, bald, and in army uniform.

"Mr. Wayne. What brings you here?" He asks sternly.

"I would like to see Danielle." I tell him politely.

"Ah yes, the gypsy. Come with me." He orders bluntly.

I already didn't like this guys. He looks tough as leather and as cold as ice. He kinda reminds me of me a little. You could hear his boots stomping from a mile away.

"Grayson wake up! Visiting hours!" His booming voice shouts down the hall.

I see a little girl walk out of a room wearing a blue hoodie and orange bottoms. She seats on the wooden bench next to her with her head down and hood up. I

couldn't help but notice her hand is trembling slightly and how pale she looks. It causes me to worry about her health. I need to take her to Doctor Leslie when I get her

home. As the Warden is talking to the woman at the desk I stand and look at her. She looks so much different that she did at the funeral. Her posture isn't as straight than

before, she has possibly lost a size or two over the past 5 months. I honestly think she hasn't eaten in months.

"Danielle, look up please." The desk woman asks sweetly.

She shakes her head slightly and tightens her grip in her tiny fist. She sits so sill and quiet, as if she is sleeping in the chair.

"Grayson! Up!" The Warden shouts angrily.

Her tiny form jolts up and her covered head snaps up. Her eyes are blood-shot red, lips dry as the desert, her face covered in tear stains and drained of life. She looks dead

straight at the Warden with full on terror in her baby blue eyes. I know that she fears the man standing next to me. The question is why.

"That's better. Danielle do you remember Mr. Wayne?" The woman asks.

Danielle turns her head to look at me and takes off her hood. Her eyes are looking at me with hope and a little hesitation. She nods her head slowly, trying to figure me

out. She is kinda like me, trying to figure things out with a sharp look. She smiles at me slightly hoping for a reaction out of me. I crouch down in front of her close enough

to look in her swollen eyes but not too close.

"Hi Danielle. You said you remember me right." I ask softly.

"Da. You gave mammi and tati (2) funeral. Thank you." She says quietly with a heavy accent in her voice.

"You are very welcome. I would like to adopt you Danielle. I have plenty of room. You may stay for as long as you want. You don't have to go with me if you don't want to. It's your decision. Do you understand." I explain to her calmly.

"Da." She squeaks.

She looks at me with determination. Like she looking for something. I hope and pray she would say yes. She deserves a family and a good life. She doesn't deserve to be

like me. Hating the world by one tragedy in her life. She deserves a second chance. All I could do is smile at her. I feel something smooth touch my wrist and I look down to

see her tiny fingers trying to wrap around my wrist. She places her small hand inside mine and squeezes it tightly. She has a tight grip for a little girl. I return the squeeze

gently as tears leak from her eyes. I use my free hand to wipe it away but the second I raise my hand, she flinches away from me. I realize then that she is getting abused.

I lean forward so I can whisper in her ear:

"I need you to be honest with me right now. has the Warden ever hit you?" I say quickly and with a hint of anger in my voice.

"Da. Vă rog (1) help me." She begs to me.

"Do you still want to come with me?" I ask her.

"Da, Don't leave me here." She begs with tears in her eyes.

"Sh. Sh. Sh. I'm not leaving without you ok. Calm down." I sooth to her.

"Is there a problem Mr. Wayne?" The Warden demands.

Danielle hands began to shake at his commanding, loud, harsh voice.

"Sh. It's ok." I sooth her quickly.

I stand up and approach the Warden like I would a common thug as I would as Batman.

"I do have a problem. Its with you. I know what you did to her and I will make your life a living hell if you don't sign the damn papers." I order of him.

"I..of course Mr. Wayne. Grace give me the papers. Give me a minute." He spits to me while he walks away and I sit down with Danielle.

"Are you ok?" I ask cautiously as she nods while taking several deep breaths to calm herself.

"Danielle, I have to sign some papers ok. I'll be right back." I tell her but she didn't say anything.

I stand up to walk to the door. I reach the doorknob when I feel something tug my pants leg lightly. I look down to see little Danielle clinging to my leg. Her little feet on top

of my massive foot and her tiny fingers gripping my pants. I smile at her innocents and wonder how I didn't hear her coming to me.

"Look lie your tagging along." I chuckle to her while patting her head lightly.

She weighs close to nothing while I walk to the desk. I didn't even limp the whole way to the front desk. After I sign the papers I walk to the bench and sit down. She sits

next to me quietly her hands in her lap, looking down. I feel horrible that she had to go through what she went through. Her losing her parents, her getting hit by the

Warden, heaven only knows what else. All I want to do is gather her in my arms and protect her from the world. I didn't want to scare her so I want to wait for her to be

ready.

"Come on with me to get your stuff." The warden orders looking at Danielle.

She gets up from her spot on the bench and starts to walk to her room. She stops to turn to me and take my hand tugging it lightly. I get up and crouch in front of her and

hold both of her hands.

"Danielle use your words. What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Come with me please." She mumbles to me looking down.

I smile at her and walk with her to her room. The room is darker than the batcave. No color, no lights, no toys, not a feeling of safety. She gets her small Superman

backpack an dputs her clothes inside. She looks at the room one last time and takes my hand and leaves the room.


	2. The car ride

Bruce pov

I take her hand and walk her to the car. She looks surprise when the limo comes to the front of the building. She looks at me with wide eyes.

"Is this your?" She asks with wonder while pointing at the limo.

"Yes it is. Come on along Danielle. It's a long drive home." I tell her while walking with me in the car and climbs in before me and sits across from me.

For a whole 15 minutes we sit in silence. Me in my own thoughts while she is looking out the window also deep in thought. She looks at the passing trees, and the grey

sky while swing her small little orange covers legs. The silence finally gets to me and try to start-up a conversation.

"So Danielle, can you tell me about yourself?" I ask while looking at her and snapping her our of her personal thoughts.

"Well, I'm six years old. Does that count?" I chuckle slightly at her cuteness.

"I already know that. Can you tell me something else. Like what's your favorite color, food, animal, anything really." I explain to her.

"My favorite food is pasta. I don't like certain vegetables. My favorite color is green. Um, my favorite animal is a robin." She stops suddenly at that last sentence.

After about 2 seconds, tears begin to fall from her eyes. Then she starts to cry hysterically in her hands. I sit there with my mouth slightly open, shock at what just

happened.

_"How the hell do I mess up and she isn't even home yet?" _I ask myself while I unbuckle my seatbelt, go to her, unbuckle her seatbelt and pull her gently in my lap.

"Sh. SH. No crying. What's wrong? Talk to me." I sooth her while rubbing her back.

"Mami called me little Robin before she died." She sobs to me.

"_Why do I even ask questions anymore?" _I ask myself while mentally kicking myself.

"I'm sorry. It's ok. Don't cry. We don't have to talk about anymore." I explain while tighten my grip on her.

"No. It's fine. I like to talk about it, It makes it better." She says snuggling closer to me.

"I'm happy to help, Are you hungry?" I ask while stroking her hair.

"No." She says, but her stomach growls loudly. "Maybe." She says changing her mind.

"Hank. Please take us to the closest McDonald." I ask Hank, the driver.

"No problem Mr. Wayne." Hank says from the driver's seat.

I focus my attention back on the scared little girl in my lap. She is fumbling with the hem of my shirt with her tiny fingers and her other hand on my chest. I tighten my grip

on her again when she beings to shake.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wayne." She whispers.

"For what Danielle?" I ask in confusion.

"You lost your mommy and daddy too, no?" She asks.

"Yes I did. I was about your age." I answer still confused with her question.

"I'm sorry for your lost." She explains with a "duh" voice.

""Thank you . I get lonely without my parents around. That's why I wanted a daughter." I explain.

"Then why didn't you just get a dog like normal people." She asks with pure innocent and wonder in her voice.

I laugh and stroke her hair again. I wonder if this is what my parents felt when they had me.

"I'm not a normal person." I tell her.

"Sir, what would you like?" Hank asks.

"What do you want Danielle?" I ask looking down at her.

"Fries, chicken strips, honey mustard, and a small chocolate shake. If that's ok." She asks.

"You heard the woman Hank." I look up at Hank.

"Already to go sir." He says giving me the food from the window.

I place the food next to Danielle and think she is going to get the food. I'm shocked when she just stares at the food in awe. I wonder if she was even feed at the rotten

orphanage.

"Do you want to eat now?" I ask not knowing what to do.

"If I can." She says.

When she didn't move to the food I decide to take action. I go to the bag of food, pull out a fry and place it in front of her lip.

"Come on. Its ok." I coax her quietly to eat.

She looks at me with fear then takes a bite. She only focus is on the food as I feed it to her. I feel a little closer to as I feed her, I realize that she needs a family to help her

and love her in times of need. That person has to be me. When she finishes all of her fires she starts to fall asleep. I hear her stomach rumble again I didn't want her to

sleep on an empty stomach.

"Danielle I know you're sleepy but you need to eat a little more ok. You want a sip of your shake?" She nods and tries to reach for her drink.

When she tries to reach for the cup but almost falls when she can't reach it. I laugh slightly and get her drink for her. She takes a sip, waking herself up. I could tell that she

is getting comfortable when she gets the kitchen herself. When she finishes the rest of her food she takes her drink from my hand, curls herself in a ball like a kitten on my

chest and takes little sips. I think that I'll be fine taking care of her.


	3. welcome home

Bruce pov

On the drive home, Danielle falls asleep. Every so often she flinches and whimpers in my lap. When we pull up to the front door, I decide to wake her up. When her blue eyes open the fear in them returns.

"We're home." I say as she scurries out of my lap, getting her bag.

"Are you ready?" I ask trying to calm her.

She mods as I get out of the car. When she looks at the manor and gasps with a smile on her face.

"It look like something from Scooby Doo." She says smiling.

"Yeah it does. Come on, it's starting to rain." I say while she pulls up her hoodie to cover her small head from the rain.

She walks to the steps and sprints to the door. As she reaches her hand to the door knob Alfred twists it first. She jumps back a foot when he opens the door. When Alfred comes into her view she runs back to me and hides behind my leg.

"Its ok Danielle. That's just my butler. He wont hurt you." She looks at me with a small smile and lets my leg go.

"Hello Master Bruce. This must be our new house guest. I am Alfred Pennyworth. I am here for your beckon call. If you need anything al all let me know. Do you want me to take your bag?" He asks while smiling at her and holding the umbrella over her head.

She holds her bag closer to her while shaking her head. She looks at him with a scurry face (meaning out of question or wonder to my teacher) and tilting her head to the side. She reaches her hand out to touch Alfred's hand and holds it tightly. I can tell by Alfred's pinky being squished so the tip of it touched his middle finger. She has small tears glisten in her eyes and rushes into his leg. She squeezes his leg tightly as tear fall slowly down her face.

"My word! Are you alright?" Alfred asks in shock.

She doesn't answer him and nuzzles into his leg, squeezing him tightly. When she finally lets go she wipes her tear from her eyes.

"Sorry. You just remind me of uncle Jay." She says while sniffling.

"It's fine. Now let's get you settle in." Alfred says while opening the door.

"Ok." She agrees while taking his hand.

When she walks in the house, her jaw falls to the floor.

"Wow. This place is huge. You could fit the whole circus in here." She says running under chandler. "I haven't see on of these since Rome." She adds.

"You went to Rome?" I ask in shock.

"And Spain, Hungary, and Paris." She says proudly.

"Wow, you are a little explore." I say in shock.

"Yeah. The trips were amazing." She smiles to herself.

"Good. How about I show you to your room." I say while holding out my hand.

"Ok." She agrees while taking my hand.

I think that she likes being touched by people. She smiles slightly at every touch me and Alfred give her. I lead her to her room. It's the third room down the hall from mine. I'll always be across from her if she needs me. She has a big queen size bed, with a small balcony. It also has a desk, a book shelf filled with books, a dresser, and a table at her bed side. She walks to the bed and places her bag down. She looks out her window and sighs heavily.

"I'll be waiting for you downstairs. Call if you need anything." I tell her as I walk out of the room.

* * *

Danielle pov

I stand in the big, bare white room in wonder. It may have been months since mom and dad died but still miss them. .I think that Bruce is nice but I still I don't know about him. I unload my bag on the bed and pull out my old suit. It's still clean and smells like home. I place a picture of them on m new bed side table. After I finish un packing I decide to take a look around my new home. I find a room with the door unlock. I walk in and turn on the lights. I want to scream with glee at the amazing instruments. There is a grand piano in the center of the room, strings and winds hand on the walls, even a recording studio.

"I think I just found heaven on earth." I whisper as I take the sheet off the piano.

It has a nice black coat and looks brand new, but she sounds awful. I push one of the keys and sounds like a cat got ran over.

"Ow!" I scream in a whisper covering my ears.

She needs a good toning but other than that she's perfect. I go to the strings and like the piano they need a nice toning. I go to the sound system and start to play around with it. Be that as it may it's a little dusty but sounds awesome. I turn it off and move on to the winds. They honestly sound better than the piano and the strings. I start to play the flute louder than before, not even caring if people can hear me. I'm lost in the music And for the first time in months I smile.

* * *

Bruce pov

After I leave the room and go to the kitchen, I start to worry about her. She's in a new environment with 2 strange men in the house. What have i honestly gotten myself into. I grow really nervous when she doesn't come down after 15 minutes. I want to check on her but I don't want to rush her. I pace the floor trying to figure out what to do.

"Master Bruce why don't you just go to see her?" Alfred asks.

"I don't want to rush her." I explain while sitting on a stool.

"Do you want me to go look?" He asks while looking at me with sympathy in his eyes.

"Please." I beg slightly to him.

"I will be right back sir." Alfred says while walking upstairs.

"Thank you." I thank him while trying to calm down.

He doesn't even leave for 2 minutes when I hear something fall and a gasp.

"Master Bruce, Mistress Danielle is gone!" Alfred cries while running down the stairs.

My hearts drops when he tells me what happened. I run upstairs and look in every rooms. I panic after the first 5 room I check are empty.

"Danielle! Where are you?!' I yell down the hall.

I'm really kicking myself for having too many rooms. I hear laughter and a flute playing in the distance.

"Alfred, I found her." I yell in a whisper down the hall.

We walk to the door and listen her quietly. She's playing a song I didn't know but she sounds pretty good. Almost like a professional of you didn't know better. When she finishes we walk in the room and clap for her. She jumps slightly and stares at us with wide eyes.

"How long have you been standing there?" She asks in a whisper.

I rush to her and hug her close to me as I sigh in relief.

"You scared me. You weren't in your room." I tell her while pulling her so I can look at her.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to look around. This place is amazing."

"My mom thought the same thing when she got the piano. My dad bought the retro of the instruments. The recording set was a trade in a deal 4 to 6 years ago I did." I explain.

"If I had the right tools, I could fix the Grand stand and the strings." She explains while looking around the room.

"How about we go out one day and get some tools to fix it." I ask.

"Ok." She says nodding.

"Lets go down for dinner." I tell her while holding out my hand for her to take.

She takes my hand as we walk down the stairs for dinner.


	4. dinner diaster

Bruce pov

"So what would you like for dinner Mistress?" Alfred asks when we get to the dinning room.

"What ever you make is fine." She say sitting at the table.

"Oh no. You are a guest and I want you to have a full stomach tonight. I can make you anything. All you have to do is ask." Alfred insist.

"I don't want to be rude." She says looking sad.

"You're being rude not asking what you want." I explain with a small chuckle.

"Can I have cereal?" She ask with hesitation.

"Mistress that is for breakfast. Not for dinner. What would you like for dinner." Alfred asks again.

"F...fi.." She tries to pronounce.

"Come on sound it out. You can do it." Alfred encourages her.

"Fish!" She says with a proud and happy look on her face.

"Good job Danielle. I'll start on dinner." Alfred says leaving the room.

It's weird sitting at the table with another person besides Alfred from me. It's still a shock that I even adopted her. I need to get use to her being here. Alfred comes in with a glass of water for us. How does he exactly when I need him. He gives Danielle her water and smiles at her.

"Thank you." She says smiling at him.

She reaches for her water and grabs it with a shaky hand. Why is she so shaky. She takes a tiny sip then puts it back down on the table. She pulls her hand back too quickly and accidently spilling the cup over the table, shattering the glass on the carpet. She look at me with tears in her eyes baby blue eyes and bolts out of her seat going up the stairs, sobbing and crying loudly.

"Danielle wait!" I call out to her.

She doesn't listen to me as she runs away from me.

"What was that about?" I ask in confusion.

"I believe that she is afraid that you were going to her for what she did." Alfred explains while cleaning up the mess.

"I would never hit her, you know that. How do I mess up without even saying anything." I explain feeling guilty about it.

"I know that sir. But she unfortunately doesn't. Just give her time and she too will understand. I will go find her." He explains.

"Wait! If I want her to trust me then I have to work for it. I'll go find her." I explain as I walk to the stairs.

"Just be gentle Master Bruce." Alfred warns as I run upstairs.

I run up the stairs and start to call out to her.

"Danielle! Danielle where are you? Please come put. I want to talk to you that's all. Please come and talk to me. I'm worried about you." I beg in the direction I think she's in.

I see the door creak open slowly to reveal her tiny trembling form. Her eyes are bloodshot red and she looks so frighten. I bend down slowly, not wanting to scare her more than she already is.

"Danielle. Please come here. I won't hurt you. All I want to do is talk. Ok. Come here." I coax her quietly.

As faraway as I am from here, I can shake her shaking violently. She hiccups every 10 seconds or so. She walks to me slowly as I open my arms for her. She finally lets out a loud sob and leaps in my arms. My heart breaks to hear her sobs. I stand up slowly and rock her gently. I shush her quietly trying to stop her sobs.

"It's ok. Let it out. Your safe. I got you. Don't cry." I whisper to her quietly.

"I'm sorry. P-Please don't be mad at me." She begs.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It was just an accident. Ok. No more tears ok. Stop crying. You're ok. It's ok. You still want dinner? You can still have some if you want." I explain to her while rubbing her back.

"I-I still get dinner?" She asks surprised at me with a sniffle.

"Yes you do. You always get fed in my home. Alfred would rather let himself starve then have a guest starve." I explain to her with a small smile.

"Really!" She asks in shock.

"Really. Come one. We might get ice cream if Alfred goes to bed early." I say putting her down.

"Ok Mr. Wayne." She says as she runs downstairs.

I run after her and meet her at the table. She sit back down in her chair looking less afraid. Alfred comes back out with dinner and sets it out in front of her.

"I'm sorry for the accident Alfred." She apologizes to him.

"Its ok Danielle. Now eat up your dinner. You can have a cookie when you finish." Alfred says.

"Thank you." She thanks him as she starts eating.

"Danielle please slow down, you're gonna choke." I warn her.

She looks at me with worry on her face but starts eating again but slower than before.

"Danielle. Remember when I came to your parents furneal you looked...bigger than you do now. Have you lost any weight since then? You don't have to answer but can you explain that to me please?" I ask trying not to sound to blunt.

"I don't know." She says looking down.

I don't need my Batman sense to know that's a lie.

"Danielle. Don't lie to me. Tell me what happened at the orphanage." I demand raising my voice slightly.

"I was bullied there." She whispers.

"Who bullied you Danielle?" Alfred says sitting down.

"The other boys at the orphanage. And the warden." She says quietly still not looking up.

"What did they do to you?" I ask kind of worried.

"They would tease me." She says with tears slowly leaking out of her eyes.

"How?" I ask as my anger starts to rise.

"hey would steal my food and hit me." She says.

"What would the warden do?" Alfred ask.

"He told me t shut up and deal with it." She squeaks.

"What?!" I shout angrily.

I look at Danielle who jumps at shakes at my shouting. I feel awful for making her so nervous and jumpy. I get up and walk to her slowly and kneel in front of her. I move her chair to face me and place my hands on the arms rest so she can't escape.

"Danielle. I"m sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean too. Did I scare you?" I ask

She nods her head and hum 'yes' to me.

"I'm sorry. I just got a little angry that's all. Are you finish eating." I ask.

"Yes." She mumbles to me.

"How about that treat I promise you. Would you like that?" I ask in a playful tone.

"Ok." She says smiling.

"Come one. Alfred will clean up for us ok." I explain standing up and holding my hand out for her.

She takes my hand and follow behind me quickly. We go into the kitchen and I pick her up to sit on the island.

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" I ask going to the fridge.

"What kind do you have?" She asks.

"Chocolate, Strawberry, Vanilla, Rocky Road, Chocolate Therapy, and Oreo." I list off.

"Can I have Chocolate Therapy?" She asks with a bright smile.

"It's one of my favorites." I said.

"Mine too." She says giving me a spoon.

"Dig in." I say as I give her the ice cream.

"Do you still have it?" She asks eating her ice cream.

"Have what." I ask grabbing a napkin to wipe her chocolate covered cheek.

"The necklace. Your mommy's. Do you still have it?" She asks.

"I do. In my parents room. I put it there and didn't look back." I explain wiping her hands.

"Why?" She asks.

"The memory still hurt. Its' too painful to remember." I explain.

"Why?" She asks again.

"Because it makes me sad." I try to explain.

"Do you want to forget them?" She asks.

"No, I'm just learning how to live without them." I reply in shock.

"Is it hard even after all of that time?" She asks with a serious face.

"It's honestly impossible for the first few years. But you will learn to deal with it. May take forever but you will learn." I explain in the best way I can.

"Ok. Mr. Wayne why did you adopt me?" She asks.

"Because I saw a little of myself in you." I answer while putting the spoons in the sink.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" I finally ask out of wonder.

"Momma used to say I was a little cat waiting to be killed by curiosity." She explains.

"I think she was right." I laugh lightly while lifting her of the table.

"Where are we going?" She asks as I lead her upstairs to her room.

"It's 10:30 meaning bed time for you, I'm sure Alfred left you some pjs in your room." I explain opening the door to her room.

"Over there in the corner is a bathroom so you can use it when you need to. They are towels on the counter are for you to dry off along with your robe. The pink bottle is for you too wash up and the white is for your hair. Try not to get it in your eyes. It will burn your eyes. If you have any question please just yell. I will be outside in the hall Mistress." Alfred explains then walks into the hall.

"Do you need anything else Danielle?" I ask kneeling to see her at eye level.

"Can you show me how to work the shower?" She asks weakly.

I nod to her as I get up and set the shower for her. After I set the shower, I leave for her to take her shower. I lean on the wall opposite of Alfred and sigh heavily.

"Problem Master Bruce." He asks me.

"I honestly don't know what to do. Dad never showed me how to be a parent. I want to be a good parent, I really do, but I just don't know how. The way she ran away from me at dinner, it honestly scared me. I honestly believe that she only said yes to get away from the Warden. I honestly don't blame her. Then asks me all these questions on mom and dad and I don't know how to answer them. How am I suppose to ho this if I can't answer a simple question? Alfred how did you do it? I mean take cure of me when they died?" I rush out faster then Barry.

"Well to answer you question, I tried to raise you the way your parents did. Be that as it may, you don't know how Danielle's parents raised her. But I know this she is tougher than she looks. I am positive that she will learn to trust you. Give her time and she will adjust. Just take it slow with her and I promise that she will." Alfred says confidently.

"How is it that you know everything?" I ask in pure shock.

"Years of practice." He answers with a slight smile.

"How am I going to care for a child?" I ask with a sigh.

"I am here to help you along the way. Raise her like your parents raised you. Your father was a loving and gentle with you. He honestly cried when you were born. He never laid a hand on you unless it was with love. Your mother was beautiful, bold, and confident. She was stern with you like your father. You have to be a mother and a father to that little girl. She needs you Bruce. That is all she wishes." Alfred says walking away.

I wait against the wall until Danielle peaks her small head out of the door.

"Yes Danielle." I ask, trying to use a gentle tone.

"I'm finish in the shower." She mumbles.

"Good. Um..are you ready for bed?" I ask not knowing what to do.

"Yes." She says sleepily.

""You want me to tuck you in?" I ask walking in her room.

She nods slightly as I pick her up and tuck her in bed. I kiss her forehead sweetly and pull her blankets around her.

"Good night Danielle." I tell her while shutting the lights off.

"Goodnight Mr. Wayne." She says while closing her eyes slowly.


	5. nightmare

**Dream world**

_I'm on the trapeze with mom and dad, smiling with them. Mom swings me over to the stand. Mom comes back to get me but the cord snaps suddenly. They fall to the ground at the speed of light with my mom screaming:_

_"Dani!" _

_I see their dead bodies on the ground. I scream and cry loudly. I feel a hand on my mouth and something tug at my shirt. _

_"No! No! Momma! Help me!" I cry while I fight the man grabbing me. _

_"Shut up or you will join them!" Zucco says while punching and kicking me repeatly._

_"I'm gonna kill you." He purrs to me while cutting my arm. _

_"Daddy! Help me!" I cry out _

_I feel something shake my and pull at my hand. _

**_"WAKE UP DANIELLE!" _**_A voice shouts at me. _

_"NO!" I scream as darkness falls over me. _

**End of Dream**

* * *

Bruce's pov

I wake up to a scream and rush down the hall to Danielle's room. I see her fighting the sheets. Kicking and punching the covers, and crying her eyes out. I rush to the bed and try to wake her up.

"Wake up Danielle!" I shout to her while shaking her.

She screams again and kicks me in the stomach and punches me in the jaw. She has a strong punch for her age and most defiantly a girl. Her loud screams break and tug at my already torn heart, Alfred comes in the room and moves me aside. He slowly unclench her fist and place his hand inside hers.

"Mistress it's ok. Open your eyes." Alfred says softly.

"No. Mommy, Daddy." She whimpers softly.

"It's ok Danielle. I know it hurts. You have a home now. We're gonna take good care of you. Please open your eyes for me." Alfred says.

She flinches and yelps before opening her eyes slowly. Her blue and red eyes from crying, her cheeks rosy red, and her hair tussles every way. She looks at me and moves so her back is pressed against the headboard. Her tiny form shakes with tremors and buried her face in her knees.

"I will get some ice for your jaw sir." Alfred says while leaving the room.

I look at Danielle for 10 seconds, not knowing what to say or do with her. I think about what my mom did for me when I had nightmares. I remember her lullaby she would sing to me and her holding me. I remember my fingers getting knotted in her hair. I slowly move to her and try to touch her foot. Se curls tighter in herself and whimpers quietly. I shush her softly while scooting closer to her. I place my hand on her shoulder softly and rub soothing circles on her back. She relaxes slowly and lifts her head just as slowly. I wipe her tears as I pull her into my arms. She wraps her arms around my neck. I stand up and hoist her up so she can wrap her legs around me. I rock her slowly and listen to her sobs. I hush her softly as she stuffs her face in my neck. I bounce her on my hip gently and rub circle on her back.

"It's ok. You're ok." I whisper to her repeatedly.

Her sobs grow louder as I speak. I hum her quietly to sooth her. I feel her lips on my shoulder and pull her back to see her face.

"Danielle, what is it?" I ask trying to be as compassionate as possible.

I have no clue what I'm doing. I've never done this before. Where the heck is Alfred? She mumbles something again before crying harder and louder. I sit down on the bed and bounce her gently on my knee.

"Danielle I-I don't know how to help you. Tell me how I can help you." I explain in a gentle tone.

"I want mommy." She begs to me in tears.

My heart shatters to hear her voice so small and broken. I kiss her forehead and rub her back slowly.

"I know." I whisper to her while wiping her tears.

"I want daddy." She begs again while curling closer to me.

I shush her gently and wrap my arm around her. I sway slowly, hoping it will clam her. I see a blanket on the floor and get an idea. I grab the blanket quickly and wrap it around her, She curls deeper into me and stops crying. I smile when she finally stops. I look at her to only see her black hair peeking out from the blanket. After 5 minutes she moves so the blanket is on her shoulders. She looks up at my slight purple bruised cheek. She moves her head to lightly kiss my cheek.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wayne." She whispers sadly.

"It's ok Danielle. Just a little bruised." I tell her while wiping her tears.

"I'm sorry I woke you up. Please don't hurt me." She begs with tears swelling in her eyes.

"Danielle look at me." I demand in a soft yet stern tone.

She looks at me immediately with a fearful look.

"Danielle I will only say this once, I will never, ever harm you. I may not know what the Warden did to you , but you are safe here. Ok." I explain to her in a serious voice.

She looks at me and nods with a tear rolling down her cheek. She buries herself in my chest and cries more. She buries herself in my chest as tears fall slowly down her face. I rock her gently and dry her tears. Finally after an hour of her tears, she falls asleep from crying. I let out a sigh of relief when I hear her snores. Alfred finally comes in the room with ice pack which I probably don't even need anymore.

"Where did you get the ice from? Alaska?" I ask in a whisper.

"I just wanted to see what would you do sir." Alfred explains.

"Look at her Alfred." I whisper, not wanting to wake her.

He walks closer and looks at her closely. Her warm face buried in my chest, her tiny fingers gripping my shirt with one hand and sucking her thumb with the other. Her legs tucked under her body, curling herself up in a ball. She looks so peaceful like this. I cuddle her closer to me coo at her lightly. She giggles lightly and smiles lightly around her thumb. Alfred awes at her as I stand up to put her back in her bed. I place her on the bed but she whimpers when I let her go. I panic lightly when she starts kicking the sheets slightly. I look to see Alfred gone and leaving me confused. I pull the sheets back and lay down next to her. I pull her gently to my chest. She stops moving and relaxes, falling back to sleep. I decide to stay with her till morning to make sure she doesn't have another nightmare. She is braver than I was when I had nightmares. I couldn't even go to Alfred with mine. I would to my parents room and hug the pillows till I was too tired to cry anymore. I would fix the bed sleepily and walk back to my room. I'm shaken out of my flashback when Danielle starts to cuddle in my chest deeper. I pull the cover over us and watch my new daughter safe in my arms. I think that I can get use to call her my daughter.


	6. Their day out

Bruce's pov

I wake up to with a warm feeling on my chest. I open my eyes and look to see Danielle still asleep on my chest. I place her down gently on the bed, not wanting to wake her up and leave to get dressed quietly.

* * *

Danielle's pov

I don't remember much but I remember having the nightmare again. I remember Mr. Wayne comforting me as I cried but after I can't remember. I wake up in a big bed alone in a bright room. Alfred comes in with his usual smile on his face and clean suit.

"Good morning Mistress Danielle." Alfred says happily.

"Good morning. " I whisper while sitting up.

"How did you sleep?" He asks as he sits down next to me.

"Not good. I had the dream again." I reply as tears start to swell in my eyes.

"Oh my dear don't cry." Alfred says as he hugs me tightly.

"I'm sorry." I apologizes through my tears.

"It is quiet alright Danielle. Master Bruce is waiting for you in the dinning hall." Alfred says handing me a tissue from his pocket.

"Thank you." I said as I wipe my tears. **(I'm trying something new in my writing so go along with it, please and thank you.) **

"You are welcome. You should have some clothing in one if the drawers." He says as he points to the dresser.

"Thanks. I'll be down shortly." I said as I slowly get out of bed.

"No need to rush, take all the time you need." Alfred insists as he leaves the room with his silver tray in hand.

I take a deep breath after looking at my picture of my parents and finally get out of bed. I walk to the dresser and open the middle drawer. I find tee shirts on one side and jeans on the other. I check the open drawer to find the underwear and tank tops. I pull out of the middle drawer a white short shelve tee shirt and jeans. I quickly get washed up and teethe brushed and get dressed. I head downstairs slowly so I can get used to the way the steps are done. I see Mr. Wayne reading his newspaper in one hand and drinking his coffee with the other. I sit at the table where I was last night.

"Good morning Danielle. I didn't hear you come down." Mr. Wayne says looking surprised when I sit down.

"Good morning Mr. Wayne." I greet him with a simple smile to hide my meek voice.

"How did you sleep?" He asks with a knowing look on his face.

""Not goof." I whisper as I look down.

"I know. It's ok to be sad. I used to have nightmare when I was little when I lost my parents. They can really scary. How about we talk about breakfast. What would you like." He asks trying to change the subject.

"Can I have pancakes and juice please?" I ask.

"What kind of pancakes would you like?" Alfred asks coming in from the kitchen.

"Chocolate chip please." I said with a smile.

"What kind of juice?" He asks as he picks up the empty glass plate with flowers on it in front of me.

"Can I have apple?" I ask as it reminds me of mom.

"Absolutely. I will be right back. Do you require anything else Master Bruce?" Alfred asks looking at Mr. Wayne.

"Not thank you Alfred." Mr. Wayne says looking at him.

"Very well." Alfred says as he walks back into the kitchen.

Me and Mr. Wayne sit in silence for several long minutes. We just look at each other not saying a word. Finally after about 20 minutes I start a conversion.

"I want to thank you for helping me last night." I said to him with a light smile.

"It's fine. You don't have to thank me. Do you want to talk about it? It's ok if you don't want to." He says trying to sound comforting.

I can tell that he has no clue what he is trying to say. Uncle Jay taught me to detect when people are trying to hard.

"Not really." I answer while doodling on the table with my finger.

"Ok. I want to take you out to get you some things. Would you like that?" Mr. Wayne asks.

"Ok." I answer while looking at him.

"Your breakfast." Alfred says as he places my place in front of me.

My eyes widen to see the plate of food in front of me. The chocolate pancakes make my mouth water, the smell of bacon is delicious. I can't believe that this is all for me. I start to devour my food only stopping to take a sip of my juice. After about 10 or 15 minutes of eating, I finally finish. I look up to see Mr. Wayne looking at me with slightly wide eyes. I take my napkin and clean my mouth. I hear my stomach surprisingly growl and hold my hand to my stomach.

"Danielle, do you want seconds?" Mr. Wayne asks with a smile.

"What are you going to eat?" I ask in confusion.

"I already have my food. You can eat as much as you like. We have plenty of food as I said before." Mr. Wayne explains.

"Can I have more please? If it is not too much trouble," I ask looking at Alfred shyly.

"It will be no trouble at all my dear. I will be right back." Alfred says while taking my plate.

"Will I get it back." I ask while looking at him then the plate.

"Of course you will." Alfred says smiling to me.

"Ok." I said as I give him my plate with a smile.

He takes my plate then disappears into the kitchen again.

"You must have been hungry huh?" Mr. Wayne says with a small chuckle.

I nod will looking down. When I hear the door open, I look up to see my full plate hungrily. I never ate this much in months. I thank Alfred when he sits it down and go back to stuffing my face. After my second plate of food, I become full.

"I have not eaten that good in months.' I said with a pleased look on my face.

"Well, I am happy that you enjoyed yourself." Alfred says as he takes my plate away for the second time.

When Mr. Wayne finishes eaten, we go to the mall. I have never been in a big mall before. The mall has windows instead of concrete walls. I can see all of the people shopping about, the fake plants, even the small fountain. I can see a look on arm. Wayne's face. Almost like he's nervous about something. I slowly take his hand and squeeze it tightly. He looks down and smiles at me before getting out if the car.

* * *

Bruce's pov

As we pull to the parking lot of the mall, I start to feel a little nervous. Batman didn't get nervous, Bruce Wayne on the other hand is trying not to pass out. We walk to the front door and kneel in-front of her.

"Danielle- I'm not used at giving out rules, but I need you it promise me that you won't talk you to strangers. And don't run off ok. Stay near me at all times. If we get separated for any reason go to the front desk, a man or woman in police uniform or a mommy with a child. Ok." I explain not surely.

"Ok." She says taking my hand.

I take her to a place called "Justice", since I see a mom leaving with her child from there, and she starts to look for clothes. I watch her look for a simple shirt then panic fills in me. I sit down and quickly call Alfred.

"Yes master Bruce?" Alfred asks.

"What do I buy for a little girl to wear?" I ask quickly.

"Let her pick out her pants, shoes, and shirts. You need to let her try them on to see it they fit her well. Also I suggest for her to pick out her undergarments. It might be a bit embarrassing for you to do it for her. And don't rush her." Alfred says in his teaching voice.

"Be ready to carry a lot of bags." Alfred says as he hangs up.

"Mr. Wayne." Danielle says behind me.

"Yes Danielle." I answer while kneeling in front of her.

"Can you get something for me?" She asks in her usual soft tone.

"Of course." I said while following her.

She takes me to a small corner of the store. She points to 3 shirts. One with a Flash symbol, one with a Superman symbol, and one with a Batman symbol. I'm happy that she likes Batman but really, king goof off and that over grown boy scout. I reach to grab one of the shirts to see if it fits her. I give her the shirt and she gives me a confused look.

"Can you go into the dressing room to see if it fits? I just don't want to buy the wrong size?" I explain to her.

"Ok." She says while walking to the open dressing room without any clothes in it and locks the door behind her.

She comes out about 2 minutes later and the shirt and it looks fine in it. It doesn't look too small or too big.

"Does it fit? Is it too small or too big?" I ask while bending down to her level.

"It fits fine." She says with a smile and short nod.

"How about you change back into your original shirt and let's go look around some more." I said as I stand up.

"Ok." She says happily as she goes back to her dressing room and shuts the door.

I go to grab a few superhero shirt then wait for her to come out. She hands me the shirt on the hanger and starts looking for more things. She walks to the jeans and grabs 2 pairs. She looks at then at me confusedly. I walk over to her and kneel with my hands resting hand on her shoulder lightly.

"Are you ok?" I ask taking the jeans out of her hands.

"Mommy always got my jeans for me. She always knew what size I was." She explains sadly looking down.

"What size are your pants you're wearing right now?" I ask trying to cheer her up.

She turns her small body and looks at the tag.

"Small." She answers while turning to me.

"Then a small should fit you. Do you want to try them on to see if they fit?" I ask as I hang the size medium pants and hand her he small.

"Ok." She says as she goes to try them on.

I walk her to her dressing room and close the door behind her. She comes out 2 minutes later but her button isn't fasten.

"I can't get it to button." She says shamefully.

I smile gently and kneel down to button it for her.

"There you go." I whisper to her softly.

"Thank you." She thanks me with a light smile.

"Do they feel to loose or too tight?" I ask as I step back.

"They feel good." She says as she stretching her legs around.

"Do you like them?" I ask.

She nods at my question. She goes back inside to change and I get her 15 different styles of pants. We or mostly she, shops for about 2 more hours then we head to the register. She is fine while the woman is scanning the clothes. It's when she says the price, then she changes.

"You're total sir is $598.70." She says with a light smile.

When Danielle hears the price tears start to fall from her eyes. I quickly give the woman my credit card then focus my attention on Danielle. I bend down and wipe her tears quickly, hushing her softly so she doesn't start to sob.

"Danielle tell me what's wrong. Why are you crying?" I ask stilling wiping her flowing tears.

"I-I don't want you to spend all o-of your mon-money on me." She says sniffling.

"Oh Danielle. Its ok. Come here. It's ok. Don't cry." I sooth to her while hugging her.

She stops crying 2 minutes later. I wipe her tears on her cheeks and give her a tissue from my pocket.

"Danielle, I do not want toy to worry about money. You're too young to be worrying about things like that. Ok. I will take care of all the money problem. Understand." I explain to her.

"Ok. Thank you Mr. Wayne." She says giving me another hug.

"You're welcome." I said as I hug her back.

I stand up and collect the bags. As we walk around the mall, Danielle asks me all kinds of questions about everything. It's nice for her to get to know me better. And for me to get to know her better. Around noon Alfred comes to get us. On the ride home she falls asleep resting her head on my arm. I feel my phone vibrate and growl lightly to see its Clark.

"Hello Clark." I said in the phone.

"When were you going to tell me?" He asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lie smoothly.

"Bruce, you know that the press will eat her alive." Clark says annoyed.

"That's why I kept her out of public eyes." I explain just as irritated.

"What about your gala in 2 days? You know they will find a way in there." Clark asks.

"I'll keep her out of the public until then." I said as I run my fingers through her hair.

"You're going to find her parents killer. Aren't you?" He asks with a long sigh.

"I intend to." I answer with a small smirk.

"We're having a meeting tonight. You need to be there. You haven't been seen her in months."

"It took a few months to get the papers finalized." I explain as I wrap my arm around her.

"Be there tonight." Clark orders.

"Fine. See you there." I said as I hang up the phone.

"Are you_ actually_ going to go sir?" Alfred asks.

"After I put her to bed." I answer as I rub her back.

"Sir, we might have an issue." Alfred says.

"Meaning?" I ask a little worried.

"The Press." Alfred answers.

My heart and body freeze at the words.


	7. At home

**Bruce's pov**

"The Press?" I ask in complete shock.

"Yes sir. They are at the front door." Alfred says.

"How did they, never mind. How are we going to get her in the house? You know that the press will ask her too many questions. Freaking hell hound." I ask while muttering the last part.

"We might be able to take her in the back through the private section sir." Alfred suggests.

"I don't want her to know about you know who yet. Can't you just run them over?" I ask teasingly.

"Sorry sir but you need me in the manor not in a prison." Alfred says as he gives me the 'look' through the mirror.

"Ok. We go through the back." I reluctantly agree as Alfred pulls out of the driveway.

As we pull out of the drive way, Danielle starts to wake up. I try to sooth her back to sleep but it doesn't work. She sits up and looks at me tiredly.

"Mr. Wayne, where are we going?" She asks as I sit her in my lap.

"We are taking a different route home. Go back to sleep honey." I sooth to her as I rub her back.

"But I'm not sleepy anymore." She says honestly.

"Danielle please. Just close your eyes." I tell her gently.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because I don't want the Press to see you." I explain.

"Why?" She asks again.

"I want you out of the lime light right away. I want to introduce you properly to the public, not bombard them with facts or myths. Ok. Does this make sense?" I ask while looking her dead in the eye.

"I think it makes sense." She says as she closes her eyes and buries herself in my chest.

Alfred quickly pulls in the cave and I get out quickly. I carry Danielle upstairs and head to the kitchen. I have to make it look like we came through the back. I quietly open the door and close the door loud enough for her to hear.

"Ok. Open your eyes. We're in the house." I said as I put her down gently.

She opens her eyes and looks somewhat surprised to be in the kitchen.

"But what about our bags?" She asks curiously.

"Alfred will deal with them. I had something delivered today while we were out. Come with me." I explain as I hold my hand out to her.

She takes my hand and walks with me. I take her to the room she was in yesterday and she see the same piano. She look at the piano then at me confused.

"Go on and play the key again." I tell her as I nudge her to it.

She walks up to it curiously and pushes the key. Instead of a loud shirking sound it creates a nice soft sound. She looks at me with wide, happy, excited eyes with a bright happy smile to match.

"What did you do?!" She ask excitedly.

"I called someone to fix it. I know that you wanted it to sound better so I paid someone to fix it while we were out. Do you like it?" I ask while bending down to her level.

"Yes I do. Thank you so much." She says happily as she hugs me tightly around my neck.

"You are very welcome." I said to her as I hug her back almost instantly.

We stay in the embrace for several long seconds. When I let go she is still clinging to me. I chuckle as I wrap my arms around her again and pick her up. I place her on my hip, which is weird at first but I get use to it. I look at her to find her sleeping happily in my shoulder. I walk back to her room and tuck her in bed. I pull the sheets to her chin and kiss her forehead. I leave her door crack little and head downstairs to help Alfred.

"Where is Miss Danielle?" Alfred asks.

"Taking a nap." I answer as I carry about 8 bags to the elevator.

"What are we to do about the Press?" Alfred asks as he gets the last 3 bags and joins me in the elevator.

"Wait I guess." I answer simply as place carry the bags up to her room quietly.

"I will start lunch. Please wake up Miss Danielle before I finish." Alfred says in a whisper as he places the bags down and leaves the room.

While Danielle is sleeping I go to the office and get some business done. I go back down to the cave to try locate Zucco. I just don't understand. How did he just disappear. Batman is nowhere near close to finding him. As I look for more clues I hear a piercing scream up stairs. I dash upstairs and into Danielle's room. She's fighting the sheets screaming loudly in pain.

"Danielle relaxa, aceasta este în regulă. Trezește-te. Ai avut un coșmar. Trezește-te." **(**Danielle relax, it is alright. Wake up. You're having a nightmare. Wake up.**) **I whisper to her as I stroke her hair.

"Mami. Tati. Nu mă lăsa. Te rog nu pleca. Nu!" **(Mommy. Daddy. Please don't go. Please do not go. No!) **She screams as her eyes pop open.

"Calm down Danielle. Sh. You're ok." I sooth to her as I stroke her hair.

"I'm ok Mr. Wayne. Thank you for waking me." She says with a shakily tone.

"Alright. Do you want to talk about it?" I ask her as I sit on the bed.

"Not really." She says as she keeps her head down.

"Danielle, it's ok to talk about what happened." I said to her as I remember what happened to me.

"I know. Can I be alone please?" She asks in her usual quiet and timid tone.

"Ok. I'll be in office right down the hall. Ok. Just call if you need anything." I said as I kiss her forehead and left.

Do I feel guilty for leaving yeah. But I understand that she need space and when she is ready to talk then I'll be there.

* * *

Danielle's pov

When Mr. Wayne left I look in my bag to see a picture of me and my parents. I hold the picture close to me. I start to cry softly. I want my mommy an daddy back. The man who did this will pay for what he did. I swear it.


End file.
